Doll house (Nordic 5)
by XcentruiesX
Summary: The Noridcs plus Sealand go away for a love vacation but things don't stay lovey for long as it gets weird...
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I'm back with a new story, I don't know where this is going but we will see rip ;;

Things had not been so good in the Nordic household lately. Lukas and Mathias had broken up, Emil had been shut in his room more than usual, and Berwald and Tino hadn't been as close, which upset their son, Peter. None of them knew why things have gone downhill, but they didn't really tried to fix it, either. That is, until one morning.

Lukas had been looking for ideas on how to get things back to normal. On his search, he stumbled upon a website for a nice vacation cabin out in the middle of nowhere in Norway. Pictures of the cabin showed it was a spacious and big place, with lots of rooms and a relaxing sauna. It was the perfect getaway cabin.

As everyone sat down for breakfast one morning, Lukas mentioned the cabin and going away for a few weeks or days. He tried to make it sound enticing as possible.

"Mhm, that would be nice…" Tino said, sounding sold. "We could do with a getaway from work and everything," the Finn sighed softly.

"I could do with a break from work," Mathias said with his bright broad grin.

"I guess... it would be better than being stuck in my room, anyway..." Emil muttered, looking up from his phone.

Berwald only nodded a yes; so did Peter, since his mouth was full of cereal.

"It's settled: we're going. I'll contact the owners; we can go on the weekend and stay for a couple weeks, or so." Lukas nodded and seemed to be a bit happier now.

The weekend came quickly for the Nordics. They packed up their things and met up at Lukas' place ( they all had separate houses in their own country for various work reasons and it was was easier for Lukas to go from his place after work) before heading up to the cabin. Lukas, Mathias and Berwald sat in the front for the four-hour trip, Mathias driving and Lukas giving directions, Berwald keeping to himself and watching out the window. Tino sat in the back and played Eye-Spy with Peter as Emil fell asleep. **  
**

After a long car drive they finally reached their destination. There stood a lovely wooden cabin surrounded by beautiful green trees and rainbow of colourful flowers plastered among the dark dirtied ground. Not far from there was a beautiful lake one could take boats out on even swim in - a good way to distract oneself from the summer heat. It was perfect.

Lukas, Mathias and Berwald got out and took the bags inside while Tino woke Emil from his slumber and got Peter out of the car. The latter three headed into the house after the former and upon entering, Peter let out an awe of amazement, already enjoying the cabin. Tino smiled at him happily.

"Let's go pick out rooms!" Mathias called from the top of the stairs. "I already have my eye on one!" he chuckled.

Everyone joined Mathias upstairs There were three bedrooms and two bathrooms in the cabin, and that meant sharing. Lukas would've rather shared with his brother or Berwald, but he wanted Tino and Berwald to get close again.

They all went into the first room. The walls were soft baby blue and snow white. There were two beds on either side of the room (one smaller than the other), a couple of book shelves, a big oak closet, oak drawers, a small glass table, two white single couches with baby blue cushions, a box of toys, a flat-screen TV and a gaming console.

"I want this room! I want this one! Please, Tino!" Peter jumped with excitement and joy, tugging at the Finn's shirt.

"Of course you can," Tino said, smiling warmly at the boy.

"I'll share it with him," Emil spoke up. "It looks fun, with the video games... and there're probably some interesting books," he muttered.

"It's settled then! Room 1, gone to Peter and Emil!" Mathias shouted as if he was a TV host. The two boys entered the room and put their things away while the others moved on to the next.

This second room had cream-coloured walls with black and white pictures of flowers, a queen sized bed (looking rather comfy), two oak closets, two oak drawers, a wooden coffee table, a two person cream couch with pink and red cushions, a small box filled of heavy metal albums and a little stereo next to it, a built-in fireplace and a bear skin rug.

"We'll have this one," Tino said with a smile.

"Yeah." Berwald nodded.

"Enjoy your room!" The Dane bowed and walked away.

It was just Mathias and Lukas left.

The two made their way down to the last ((as noted above, there are 2 rooms left)) room in awkward silence. Mathias wanted to break it, but he knew he would only mess up his words and make things even more awkward than it already was.

He was shocked when Lukas spoke first.

"Mathias...I want to get back with you... but not right away..." His indigo eyes looked deeply and shyly into the Dane's bright blue hues.

"Oh-! Yeah, sure, I'm fine with that, whatever you want." Mathias pulled out his signature grin, though deep down the Danish man wanted to get back with Lukas now.

The two smiled as they entered the room: soft black and white walls, a queen sized bed, a built-in fireplace (like Tino and Berwald's room), a desk along with a comfy-looking black spinny chair (placed with a white bunny plush), a wooden oak table in the middle of the room, accompanied by a white couch and black pillows, a mini fridge (with beer inside!), a big, almost chair-like stuffed bunny, and a couple comics and books.

"Well! This person clearly has a lot of style!" Mathias flopped down on the queen sized bed.

"You can say that again..." Lukas sat on the couch. "I'll miss this place..." he whispered quietly.

After the Nordics finished putting their clothes away and settling into their new rooms, it was late afternoon. Emil complained that he was hungry. Then so did Peter. Followed by Mathias. While the three whined and complained Tino and Lukas looked for food. (Berwald dealt with the three children, trying to keep them quiet.) Soon the Finn found some fresh salmon, he and Lukas started cooking and everyone calmed down. After an hour or so the food was done.

Everyone was sitting down, eating happily, and just enjoying the very tasty cooked fish. As they ate they chatted about what they wanted to do while they were there over the next couple of weeks. Things such as swimming and hiking came up a lot, so they decided tomorrow they would go swim and relax by the lake, enjoy some sun and fun together. Just how it should be.

Later that night Mathias wandered about the cabin. He found some stairs at the end of the second floor corridor that led upstairs into an attic. Being a curious man, he decided to go check it out. He wondered what things he might find, such as old board games, or videos and DVDS, or just something interesting. His blue eyes scanned around the room and stopped when he found a dollhouse - a big white one, looking much like the house they were in. With it were six, rather familiar-looking, dolls.

"Hello~" Mathias muttered as he went over to the dollhouse and dolls. "You look like Lukas," the Dane said as he picked up a doll.

The doll had soft, pale blonde hair, just like Lukas', and was styled the same, too. It was wearing a white sailor top with the sleeves and cuffs rolled up, along with navy blue buttons. Its shorts were also white with navy blue buttons and he wore black shoes with knee-high white socks. His eyes were also very accurate - a deep shade of blue mixed with some purple. And it had a small, soft smile painted on its small face. It was so cute.

"Lukas would love to see this! ..." He paused. "But it's also creepy...On accuracy..."

Mathias found one that looked like himself: wild blonde hair, cheery blue eyes, but wearing a blue short-sleeved sailor-collared shirt, blue shorts and black shoes.

"Hmm..." He opened up the doll house. It was exactly the same design of the house inside. Either the person who built it was creepy or creative. Or both. "I guess playing with them won't be wrong." He shrugged and started to play with the Mathias doll and Lukas doll.

A few minutes later, Lukas started calling for Mathias, wondering what had happened to the Dane. 'He was probably distracted by something...' The Norwegian thought to himself. He heard the familiar footsteps and turned to see Mathias. He was instantly hit with a strange feeling - suddenly he just wanted to kiss the Mathias. He'd felt like this before, but, for some reason it was different in that moment.

"Lukas? Are you evening listening to me?" Mathias pouted and waved his hand in front of the beautiful man.

"Huh? Oh, no, what?" He shook his head, looking into Mathias' crystal blue eyes.

"I didn't find anything fun, let's just go to bed." He smiled and started to make his way to their room.

Lukas followed quickly. He still had that feeling of wanting to kiss Mathias and it seemed it didn't want to go away so Lukas would kiss Mathias and nothing would change his mind.

Once in the bedroom, Lukas quickly pulled the Dane into a sweet kiss. At first Mathias was shocked but he quickly started to kiss back, turning the kiss into something more passionate and deep. Mathias picked up the smaller man; Lukas wrapped his legs around Mathias' waist and Mathias pushed Lukas up against the wall. After a moment or so of passionate kissing the two took their session to the bed. Mathias licked across Lukas' mouth, wanting, and when the other didn't open he trailed his hand down and gave his butt a squeeze. Lukas gasped softly and Mathias took the opportunity to shoot his tongue in, dominating the other's mouth. The kiss turned into something more with sweet moans and soft groans.

Late at night after Lukas had fallen asleep and Mathias just stared at him, smiling. 'I remember I did this with the dolls, making Lukas want to kiss and do things with me...It's funny how actually did it though... funny...' He yawned and shortly fell asleep.

Welp dis is m new story, do you like it? I feel so sorry for my editor who has to read and go through all my bad unedited stories rip them


	2. Chapter 2

Mathias hadn't told anyone else about the dolls; he wanted to keep them to himself just to test out a few things, because the Dane had a slight suspicion that these dolls were magic, and were made to look like them for a purpose- and the only way to make that crystal clear was to keep testing them out.

At the table (for breakfast) Mathias couldn't get rid of his mischievous grin no matter how hard he tried, however, he wasn't even trying to hide it and the others just shrugged it off, footsteps could be heard coming downstairs and Lukas appeared yawning and wearing one of Mathias' tops that looked like a dress on him that stopped mid thigh; his pale blonde locks were tousled and had slight bags under his eyes.

"Morning gorgeous."

"Shut it, Mathias." Lukas sat down joining them

"Alright dear," Mathias continued.

"Do you really want to deal with me? At this hour?" The Norwegian rubbed his temples

"I'm joking, I'll stop." The Dane passed him a mug of black coffee, "here."

"Takk." He took it and sipped softly at it.

Soon everybody had finished their breakfast and just chatted about what they should do today; Tino and Lukas said they wanted to relax whereas Peter kept mentioning the lake; obviously wanting to go swimming, Mathias joined him by pestering the Norwegian about going swimming as well. No one really said no, so they decided to go swimming for the day and it suited well especially since it was a lovely sunny day.

Once everyone was ready they headed out to the lake, it wasn't far from the house, just a short walk across to the little pier heading out onto the clear water; Mathias picked up Peter and carried him on his shoulders running towards the pier, hoisting him up from his shoulder's chucking him into the water then the Dane jumping in seconds after - Tino hurried over to the pier.

"Mathias! Peter!" Tino sounded angry but worried

"-It's okay!" The little English boy popped his head out of the water, shaking his head a little, "I'm fine papa!" Peter grinned and waved at him.

"I'm fine too!" Mathias suddenly appeared

A sigh left the Finnish man's lips, "don't do that, you scared me! What if he got hurt?-"

"But he didn't."

"But I didn't." The boy repeated after Mathias.

"just be careful, okay?" Tino chuckled softly at the two and then joined the others.

Lukas, Emil and Berwald put down some towels on the ground before sitting down on them and giving a nice relaxed sigh, watching as the three played in the water splashing each other and screaming 'stop' when being splashed, it was all very nice like a dream: sweet, innocent, calm and relaxing as if it were a mere child dreaming safely at home in a warm bed…

The five plus Peter had taken a picnic basket with them just putting in whatever they could find in the fridge and cupboards- just little things: crisps, sandwiches, cookies, licorice (which Emil happened to have with him) and other little things to snack on along with some drinks, it was just a relaxing day for the lot - swimming all day along with eating and drinking and naps under shady trees with a gentle breeze blowing against them along with the sun shining down.

Even though they were relaxing Mathias couldn't stop thinking about those dolls he had found; it was really all he could think about and how they looked like them it couldn't be a coincidence that they were made to look like them but then again, the owner had no clue what they looked like.

"Hey, you okay? You like you're about to shit yourself," Emil glanced at the other

"Oh, I do? Haha, I'm just thinking too hard about something,"

Emil nodded and went back to minding his own business, Mathias sighed as he glanced over to Lukas, maybe the Norwegian would distract him. Getting up Mathias made his way to Lukas who was reading a book about Norse mythology - something he always likes to read, it was one of the books that the Dane had gotten for the him, Mathias sat down next to him eyes glued onto Lukas.

"Can I help you?"He asked, not looking away from the book

"I just want to be with you," Mathias patted his thigh gently, "also I want to show you something..." he whispered trailing off

"Oh?" Lukas moved the book down a little

"Yeah, c'mon I'll show you," Mathias got up and headed towards the house

Lukas sighed following the behind the Dane, Peter had seen the two go off into the house; out of curiosity the little boy followed being sneaky like a ninja (he had been with Alfred and Kiku playing ninja and picked up on a few "skills") he was bored and hopefully whatever Mathias would show Lukas would be something cool, Mathias had always kept cool things.

"Okay so I found these the other night," he mumbled as he went up to the attic.

The two stood in front of the doll house, Lukas knelt down and got a closer look, it was exactly like the house itself and the dolls...Well were just freaky but he assumed that it was a weird coincidence or some shit like that, the owner only knew what Lukas looked like- no one else plus the dolls looked old so they must've been here for a long time. Something about this sent shivers down Lukas' spine. This felt bad, really bad.

"Mathias, did you do anything with the dolls?" Lukas finally choked out some words

"Yeah, I just played with them pretending...They were us...Having...Sex..." The Dane mumbled blushing madly, feeling a little silly and awkward.

"Mathias..." Lukas sighed shaking his head, but then stopped, "then we actually had sex..." he whispered taken back

From that moment Lukas knew that these dolls were bad, he gathered them all up and hid them far away in the corner of the attic along with the house, Mathias watched confused for a moment before walking over to Lukas and grabbing his arm gently.

"What's up?" He asked concerned plastered all over his face

"Those dolls, they're bad. Okay? Don't touch them." The Norwegian looked scared and he hadn't seen him like this before, maybe once a few years back.

From the look on his lover's face, he knew that these dolls were really bad, really, really bad; quickly the two hurried downstairs, still not noticing the little blonde boy hidden in dusty memories belonging to none of the five, once the two had gone Peter scurried over to the dolls and stared at them - even though they were dangerous he wanted to play with them, danger always attracted people. Peter couldn't reach where the Norwegian put them and after a few attempts he gave up, he hurried back downstairs where he saw the tall Swede.

"There you are, you made Tino and I worried. Where'd ya go?"

"Oh I just went to the bathroom, sorry for not telling you," Peter lied and smiled innocently

"It's okay, just tell us next time," Berwald gently patted his head and left with the little blonde boy trailing behind him.

The Finnish man saw the little boy instantly he bolted towards him and engulfed him in a hug, his arms wrapped around him tightly and Peter hugged back tightly.

"Oh! Peter, I was so worried!" Tino nuzzled into him

"I'm sorry, I just went to the bathroom," he kissed his cheek, as an apology.

After a day by the lake the guys went inside to wash off, then relax, Lukas couldn't stop thinking about the dolls he wanted to keep checking on them to see if they were still there in case Mathias had moved them and played with them in case boredom haunted him, but he didn't just want to keep leaving he would have to check at night when everyone was asleep; until then Lukas had to act normal, like nothing was bothering him...Although that was hard.

Emil noticed that his brother was acting a little strange, the teen walked over to Mathias nudging him slightly

"Hey, is everything okay, with Lukas - I mean," the teen paused "he seems a little...Off."

"I don't know, maybe he's just tired?" Mathias shrugged grinning, "why not go call him big brother?" The Dane teased chuckling

"Shut up!" Emil huffed and went to his brother, watching his movement as his eyes kept moving towards the stairs.

"Hey Lukas, is something bothering you?"

"No, I'm fine," Lukas looked to the young lad, his pale face looked a little paler than normal

"You sure?" The Icelander kept persisting, even though he kept getting the same answer from his older brother.

After giving up the Icelandic boy went upstairs to his room to play some video games to distract himself, however, he played for an hour so but got bored, the video games were only so entertaining for a while; he would rather have his laptop, he could do so much more things that would keep him entertained but alas he didn't have his laptop and his phone didn't get much service out here so it was pointless.

Peter rushed in closing the door behind him and hurrying over to his bed causing Emil let out a little yelp, the teen put down his game controller and stood up looking over at the little boy, his violet eyes noticed he had some dolls.

"Hey Peter, what you got there?" he asked coming over to him

"Oh, just some dolls I found," the little English boy sat them up, "they look just like us!"

Emil glanced at the dolls feeling a weird vibe coming from them, "yeah they do..."

This was freaky, that something like this was in the house, the owner didn't even know what they looked like it was just unsettling as if they were in a horror movie but it wasn't a horror movie it was real life, so this just had to be some weird coincidence thing! It most likely was, but it's not, it never is.


	3. Chapter 3

I am no longer in the hetalia fandom however I may complete the stories or at least some of them cause I'm a slut for dennor


End file.
